


Lips of Angel

by Willow1977



Series: Inspired by Lyrics. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Lovers to Friends, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977
Summary: A phone call brings memories up to Viktor Krum
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum(past)
Series: Inspired by Lyrics. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093310
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Lyric Llama





	Lips of Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lyrics “It’s funny that you’re calling me tonight and, yes, I’ve dreamt of you too. And does he know you’re talking to me? Will it start a fight? No, I don’t think she has a clue. Well, my girls in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you.”, from the song, Lips of an Angel by Hinder. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.  
> Part of Lyric Llama from the Harmony & co group on Face book.
> 
> This is a Harmony story!

-This is from Viktor's POV-

Viktor Krum picked up the muggle cell phone he used when he was on the road as one of the coaches for the Bulgarian Quidditch team, the ring tone he knew quite well as he answered it to the sound of a well known British voice on the other end greeted him with a Hello.

_It’s funny that you’re calling me tonight and, yes, I’ve dreamt of you too_

Hermione Jean Granger. The girl who got away. Damn. 

It had been nearly ten years since he had met the so-called ‘Golden’ girl at Hogwarts when he was seventeen and she had been just fifteen. She was brilliant, with dark curls and chocolate eyes that could devour a book like he would devour a sandwich. She was brave and smart and more loyal than anyone he had ever known. They had dated briefly, even had a long-distance sort of thing over a summer, but things happened. He had wanted to keep dating her but, life and war had dragged them apart and well, they had settled into a good solid friendship. 

He knew all about what she had been doing during the war against the snake faced bastard in Britain and had even helped behind the scenes with flying supplies into Britain to the Burrow during it. He knew all about the months camping in the tent with Potter, about the manor, and had seen the scars caused by the cursed blade for himself. He had heard about the kiss between her and that red-headed menace ex-boyfriend of hers, Ron Weasley, and had been there with ale and tissue when six months later it had blown up in her face. 

_And does he know you’re talking to me? Will it start a fight?_

He laughed as he could hear her guy in the background, clearly mocking something on the muggle television and Hermione told him to hush.  
He hadn’t been surprised or shocked when four years ago Harry Potter and her had finally started dating. He was one of the first people to know from her that Harry had asked her out. He figured those two would end up together, even if he had hoped at one point it was himself who won her over. He remembered watching those together during the tournament, her always trying to help Potter stay in one piece, and how she had looked when he had returned, broken with Cedric's body after the final task. He should have known then that Potter and Hermione were meant to be. 

_No, I don’t think she has a clue. Well, my girls in the next room,_

The dark hair former Quddich star poured himself a cup of coffee, as the nanny walked in other room with his two-year-old daughter in her arms. His little love. The light of his eyes if he had to be honest, Hermione’s goddaughter, in fact, was put down for a long-overdue nap. His wife had died during the delivery and had been a huge factor in why he had retired mostly and became a coach. He wanted to be there for his daughter. 

He almost choked as he asked Hermione to repeat what she had just said, not sure he had heard her right.

He felt his heart constrict a bit when he heard Hermione tell him Harry had asked her to marry him, and the wedding was that summer in Britain and they wanted him to come.

He coughed and said the only thing he could say. He wanted her happy. Even without him being the one. Hermione had more than earned the right to be happy and he knew that Harry was the right guy for her, and he smiled as he answered his friend, with nothing but love for her and for Harry both in his voice.

“Yes Hermione, I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Congratulations to you both.”

He hung up the phone, and marked on the date on his calendar and sighed before going to check on his daughter, who he had named Khŭrmayani.  
Or in other words, Hermione. 

_sometimes I wish she was you._


End file.
